Cigarette making machines of the type adapted to compress a batch of tobacco into a substantially cylindrical body and to transfer the tobacco body into a prefabricated cigarette tube have been known for years. However, the existing machines are normally actuated by means of a crank arm which extends substantially out of the machine and by a complicated mechanism which adds to the cost of the machine.